Pound It! -Wordless Miracle Bonus Scene
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Ever wonder how Marinette knows to 'Pound It' in Wordless Miracle? Well, it started when she was about seven, in the middle of the park... Recommended that you read 'Wordless Miracle' first, but it can also be a stand-alone one-shot.


"Alright, Adrien." Emilie smiled as she placed Adrien down on the ground. "You go have fun with your cousin Chloe, okay?"

"Okay!" He cheered before excitedly running off. Emilie looked around curiously from where they were stationed at the park. Gabriel and Audrey were talking fashion, clearly, and Andre wasn't here today. She would have joined the conversation, but she could also tell that Audrey was in a sour mood. She didn't want to get into THAT ticking time-bomb anytime soon, having already grown up with it.

That was when she heard something in the bushes.

Emilie glanced around before walking towards the noise, moving away some of the branches so that she could see who it was. A little girl just around her son's age was sitting there, her knees tucked under her chin and a book tossed off to the side. Her black-highlighted-blue hair was tied into pigtails, and she was shaking with small sobs.

"Hello." The little girl gasped, looking up at Emilie with wide, blue-bell eyes. "Why are you crying, little one?" The girl's lips quivered, even as she reached her small fists up to rub her eyes.

"I-It's too hard!" She cried out. "I-I can't d-do it!"

"Do what?" Emilie asked, gently coming over the bushes so that she could sit down next to the little girl. The girl grabbed her notebook and held it close to her chest, biting her lip.

"I-I wanted to draw a princess dress." She admitted. "I-I was gonna en-enter it into the little designers c-competition for G-Gabriel industries, b-b-but it's too hard!"

"Can I see?" Emilie asked. The little girl wearily looked up at her before nodding, handing over the book. Emilie flipped through the pages until she saw a repeatedly crumbled page with the drawing of a princess dress on it. It was, admittedly, impressive for a girl around the age of seven.

"Wow, this is really good!" Emilie looked over at the little girl. "It looks amazing!"

"N-Not like a real Princess." The girl sniffed.

"Do you have a pencil on you?" The girl nodded and reached into the bag by her side, pulling out a short, sparkly pink pencil. Emilie flipped it over to a cleaner page, gently placing it in her lap.

"Draw the dress again for me, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard." Emilie giggled a bit.

"A lot of things in life are hard. That doesn't mean that you should stop." Emilie tapped the page. "Please?" The girl hesitated for several seconds before she nodded, taking her pencil to the paper. She stuck her tongue out as she outlined the beginnings of the dress, and then added some swirling designs and frills along the front. After she was seemingly done, she pouted.

"It still doesn't look like a princess dress."

"Hmn…" Emilie studied the picture for several moments before snapping her fingers."I know! Have you ever heard of shading?" The girl shook her head, so Emilie pointed at her shirt. "Do you see how parts of my outfit look darker than the others?" She nodded. "That's because it's in the shadow. Shading is adding shadow to the picture." The little girl tilted her head, and Emilie held out her hand. "Can I show you?"

"Mn-hm!" The little girl happily handed her the notebook and pencil, scooting closer to watch this 'shading' the elder was talking about. Emilie drew a quick outline of a top hat (she only knew this sort of thing thanks to Gabriel, bless his heart for teaching the worst artist on earth), and then pointed at it.

"This is a top hat, right?" The little girl nodded. "So, say that we had something similar to light coming from this direction-" Emilie drew an arrow showing where the light was coming from. "Would the whole hat still be the exact same color, or would it be a little darker?"

"A little darker." The girl answered with wide eyes. Emilie nodded.

"And because it needs to be a little darker in some places, we need to shade them in." Emilie tapped the top hat. "Where would the hat need to be darker if the light is coming from this direction?"

"Here." Emilie gently shaded the section that the girl pointed at, being sure to give the girl a clear view. She shaded in a few other places before showing it clearly to the girl. "Now does it look like an actual top hat?"

"Yeah!" The little girl wiggled excitedly, and almost snatched the notebook back, but froze. "Wait! You need to sign it! Signing it is very important." Emilie laughed, placing a small, extremely curly E.A. Below the rim of the hat.

"Alright," Emilie carefully handed the notebook back to the little girl. "Your turn." The girl eagerly got to work, a fire lit in her eyes as she used an Arrow labeled as 'LIGHT' to remind her where the light was coming from before shading it in. When she was done, she squealed excitedly and showed the drawing to her.

"Look, Madame!" She exclaimed. "I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"Great job!" Emilie held out her fist like she normally did, but then she remembered that this wasn't her son or Chloe. "Do you want to Pound It?"

"What's 'Pound It'?" The girl asked, confused.

"It's something you do when you've accomplished something really special." She explained in a mystifying way that caught the girl's attention. "Or when you want to tell someone you love that they did a good job."

"How do you pound it?" She asked eagerly.

"Hold out your fist, and when our fists meet we both say 'Pound It', okay?"

"Okay!" They fist-bumped, and both called out a very strong 'Pound It!'

"I can't wait to show Maman and Papa!" The little girl gave Emilie a quick hug. "Thank you, Madame!"

"No problem." And then the little girl was off, running towards a couple on a bench that were talking together. "Maman! Papa! I did it, I did it! I drew a Princess dress!"

Satisfied, Emilie stood up and brushed her pants off as Gabriel made his way over with Adrien. It appeared as though Audrey and Chloe had just left.

"I wouldn't suppose that you had anything to do with that?" Gabriel asked, raising an amused eyebrow. Emilie smiled mischievously.

"And if I did?" Their conversation was interrupted by Adrien, who happily tugged on her hand.

"Mother, guess what I did!"

"What did you do, Honeybun?"

"I did the monkey bars all by myself!"

"All by yourself?" Emilie gasped in delight as he nodded vigorously. "Oh, Gabe, we have a REALLY big boy living with us now! He can do the monkey bars all by himself!" Gabriel snickered at how awed Emilie sounded during that proclamation, shaking his head in amusement. Adrien's eyes grew brighter, holding out his fist. Emilie did so as well.

"Pound it!"

"Come on, now." Gabriel placed a hand on Emilie's shoulder. "We should be going."

"Mother, if I'm a REALLY big boy, does that mean I can stay up and watch scary movies with you guys?"

"No."

"Awww~!"


End file.
